nc1afandomcom-20200214-history
U.A. High School
Article from bokunoheroacademia.fandom.com : Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!" : ―U.A.'s official motto U.A. High School (雄英高校 Yūei Kōkō) is an academy that boasts the best Heroics education in Japan. It sits atop a forested hill that overlooks Musutafu. It is one of the main settings in which the story takes place. History U.A. is the #1 ranked high school for heroics and is considered as the top Hero Academy in Japan. Students are separated based on their abilities into specific Departments and Classes - A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, and K. At the entrance, there is a security wall nicknamed the "U.A. Barrier" that automatically closes if a person does not have a Student ID Card or Special Entry Permission ID. Many precautions have been made to keep members of the press and villains out. U.A. executes a 6-day school week where the only day off is Sunday. U.A. Staff U.A. High Staff * Nezu (Principal) * Recovery Girl (Nurse) * Lunch Rush (Chef) * No. 13 * Hound Dog (Guidance Counsellor) U.A. High Teachers * All Might (Heroics Teacher) * Eraser Head (Class 2-A Homeroom Teacher) * Present Mic (English Teacher) * Cementoss (Modern Literature Teacher) * Midnight (Modern Hero Art History Teacher) * Snipe * Ectoplasm (Mathematics Teacher) * Power Loader (Power Loader) * Vlad King (Class 2-B Homeroom Teacher) * The Oracle (Class 1-A Homeroom Teacher) * redacted (Class 1-B Homeroom Teacher) U.A. Students Class 1-A * John Tenmei * Kyoji Yure * Hikari Are * Kano Tashika * Raiko Korin * Augment * Fibreglass * Bodymorphosis * Accelerate * Wires * Phoenix * Particle Accelerator * Complete Hypnosis * Nagare Wareru * Polarisation * Junsei Kyodo * Kaeru Keikyo * - * - * - Class 1-B * Insomnia * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Timetable The lessons themselves depend on the department but the general daily schedule is as follows: Timetable Classes All Departments Japanese, math, science and foreign languages, among other subjects, are all compulsory subjects. Students in every department study these core subjects and will change year by year. Department of Heroes Students learn everything they need to know to become excellent heroes in service of the community and work towards the qualifications necessary to be allowed to use their Quirks in public spaces. They are trained in battle, first aid and all manner of heroics-related lessons. These students belong to Classes A and B. Department of General Education Students who don't make the cut for the hero department are included in this department. It boasts a top-notch education with an eclectic lineup of teachers. The department of general education supports students aiming for college and other pursuits. It is also possible for students with exceptional grades to be transferred to the hero department. These students belong to Classes C, D, and E. Department of Support Students in this department focus on developing support equipment that help heroes out on the battlefield. With a workspace stocked to the brim with all sorts of executive tools, the department provides an unmatched creative environment. These students belong to Classes F, G, and H. Department of Management This department focuses on all aspects of heroic business, from founding and managing hero agencies to executive producing heroes. They even do hands-on lessons in venture capitalism. Theses students belong to Classes I, J, and K. -Article from bokunoheroacademia.fandom.com